Why me?
by Black Scepter
Summary: Poor Leo, all he wanted to do was spend the day with his two friends. Instead, he ended up batting off every moron that kept trying to hit on them. Oneshot, Takes place before Revenant Lawyer.


Disclaimer: I do not own PW.

Michael Fri here,

This idea just popped into my head, if there are people who don't know who characters like Leo and Ana are, go read Revenant Lawyer. Hope you enjoy it, takes place before the events of Revenant Lawyer.

* * *

**Why Me?**

**Fanfic by Michael Fri**

_Why me? _Leo thought, casually brushing his blonde bangs off his eyes.

It seemed like a good idea at the time; going to a convention with Ana sounded like a fun, and when Mia asked to come he was ok with it. However he did not image that it would come to this. The moment they stepped inside every single man in the room stared at Mia, or more at her attire: she decided to lose her business clothes and wear something more causal, in this case a white sleeveless shirt and a light blue skirt. Sure it was nice for her to wear something else, but Leo was unsure if he could fight off the staring men that eyed her greedily. His girlfriend Ana wasn't wearing anything he would like either: a short blue top with a pair of tight pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her tightly, oh yeah, he was thrilled.

"Ooh, hey look at this," Mia called out, pointing towards an exhibit of Egyptian artifacts.

She and Ana walked over to the exhibit, Leo following close behind the two of them. The two of them bent over to get a closer look at the text next to the artifact, the key words that made him groan were 'bending over'. He ran his hand through his hair nervously and looked around, trying to divert his attention away from this alluring sight. As he looked around his gaze landed at some seventeen year old who unlike Leo, had no shame (or respect) in staring at the sight of two gorgeous women bending over. He gave the staring teen a glare and a snarl, which caused the teen to back away slightly.

_This is ridiculous,_ Leo thought, it was bad enough poor Mia had trouble at college because of this, but she can't even go out without some moron staring at her?! What's this lousy world coming to?!

The two girls stood upright (much to his relief) and looked at him, "Hey Leo, did you check this vase out? Here it says here—,"

"No!" Leo yelled hastily, just as Mia was about to go and reread the text again, "Why, um, don't we move on? I'm sure there is plenty of stuff to look at… exhibits I mean."

Mia and Ana exchanged glances before they walked down the hall ahead of him, Leo sighed heavily and followed them shortly. The three of them walked a bit until they stopped at a small souvenir stand selling tiny stuffed dolls, upon seeing the little dolls Ana gave a small shriek and ran over there.

"Ohhh, look at these dolls Leo! Aren't they just cute?" She smiled; she had her eyes on a small stuffed bear with big brown eyes and a tan belly.

Leo however noticed that the sellsman had his eyes on something too, namely his girlfriend's chest!

"Sorry sir, she's interested in the doll, not you," Leo cut in, pulling out a five and laying it on the table.

Ana looked confused as Leo handed her the doll, he wrapped his arm around her and led her away from the stand, shooting the sellsman a nasty look as they continued down the hall.

_

* * *

This is totally out of control!_ Leo thought angrily, he had spent the last thirty minutes glaring and snarling at morons who kept trying to make moves on the girls. To be frank, he was getting sick of it. One idiot even tried to grope Ana, his own girlfriend! The movement alone made him particularly aggressive towards the groper; let's say he will need a cane for a week or two. Now Leo wasn't naturally violent, but one thing he hated was a man with no respect for the opposite sex, a lesson that Alex drove into him over and over. 

_Be courteous, be polite, and think of their wants before your own, oh and the most important thing: give a girl her space, no groping, no touching, nothing of the sort, _Alex would tell him. He took that knowledge to heart and respected Ana's distance, he reflected the same knowledge with any girl he met.

But he couldn't guarantee most morons had the same courtesy he did, which is why he spent most of his day batting off the oncoming men that meant bad news… which was most of them in the entire convention. So he was almost glad that they decided to take a break for lunch, the three of them were sitting on the small food court outside.

"I'm going to get a drink, be back in a bit," Ana sighed, getting out of her chair and walking off.

Leo nodded and was silently glad he decided to forgo his usual black suitjacket and wear a simple T Shirt instead, he sipped on his Pepsi and leaned back in his chair slightly, listening to Mia's views on the Bradley murder trial earlier this spring. Just then he heard Ana cry out and sat upright to see what was happening, what he saw made his blood boil; the dorky seventeen year old from earlier was back, and he had his hand on her arm, and angry look on his face. He was hurting her!

Leo was already up and running towards them faster than you could say 'hold it', he grabbed the teen's arm and in one swift movement his fist met his nose, making an audible snapping noise. The teen fell down, clutching his nose while Leo walked up to Ana and examined her arm, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and gave a small shriek, Leo turned around to see that the teen was back on his feet, one hand clutching his bloody nose, the other holding a knife and pointing it at him.

"All I wanted was to talk to her," He said, his speech slightly impaired due to his broken nose.

"Obviously, she didn't want your company," Leo spat, showing no fear for the sharp object, "Now leave before something bad happens to you."

"Or what? I have the knife here!" The teen yelled, waving it at Leo, who was smirking despite the threat.

"True… but you're out numbered," Leo stated, pointing his finger behind the teen.

The teen turned and saw Mia standing with a man around eighteen with short silver hair and a maroon suit, next to him was a thirteen year old girl with short turquoise hair, a whip in her hands.

"Is there a problem here Leo?" Edgeworth asked, glaring at the teen holding the knife.

"Yeah, this guy hurt Ana," He answered, moving in front of her for protection.

"Did he now?" Edgeworth asked, a dark smirk crossed his face, "You could easily break his arms you know."

"I know," Leo smiled, "But I figured you might want to take this one, I mean I got the bozo from last week remember?"

Edgeworth smiled at the memory and chuckled, "Oh yes, you broke his arms and fractured a rib, I hear he's finally able to leave the hospital now."

The teen glanced back anxiously between the two of them, intimidated how the two men spoke of this so lightly. But he still clutched the knife in his hands tightly; however before either Edgeworth or Leo could do anything he rushed at them, holding his knife out to stab one of them. However an audible crack filled the room and the teen dropped his knife, a second crack filled he air and soon he was on the ground, a small gash across his face. The four of them turned to Franziska, who twirled her whip expertly before putting it away. The teen lifted his head and growled at the people before him.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm Matt Engarde!" He yelled, clutching his bloody gash.

"Yeah, no one here cares," Leo stated, putting his arm around Ana and the small group walked off, leaving the angry teen to tend to his own injury.

"Thanks guys," Leo whispered as they were walking, "Perfect timing by the way."

"Ah Mr. Leo Lionheart, perfection is the Von Karma creed," Franziska smiled, "We are perfect in every way… you can be too you know."

She stared at him with something that Leo could best describe as 'love struck'. He pulled Ana closer to him and tried to avoid Franziska's gaze.

* * *

"Well I'm ready to call it quits, what about you guys?" Leo asked, heading over to the parking lot, they split with Miles and Franziska after some point and it was getting dark.

"Yeah, I'm just going to— crap!" Mia yelped, her eyes looking down the path ahead of them.

The guy whose nose Leo broke was walking towards them, he hasn't seen them yet, but they couldn't take those chances. They needed to hide, and fast!

"In here!" Ana whispered sharply, pointing to small shed next to them.

Without hesitation the three of them ran in the shed and closed the door, but there was one problem with the plan; Ana didn't really know how big the shed was, so when the three of them piled up inside it they found themselves squished and crammed together.

_Oh great, _Leo thought bitterly, desperately trying to get some leg room. He wasn't sure how it happened, maybe because he tried to free up his legs, but what happened was that he ended up tripping and caused the two girls to fall on top of them. He felt his face go red at the position the three of them were in, Ana and Mia noticed it too as they too went red in the face. There was a long awkward silence that followed; finally Leo was the first to speak.

"When we get out of here we'll speak no more of this, okay?"

Both girls nodded fiercely at that.

* * *

Leo turned the knob to the door of his apartment and walked inside, the first thing he noticed was that Alex was home; he was sitting at the kitchen table and talking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah I'll call you later… bye," Alex finished as he hung up the phone, grinning as he saw Leo standing there.

"Hey little bro," Alex greeted as he jotted notes on a notepad, "How was the convention?"

"It was okay," He responded, sitting in his usual spot on the couch, "Who were you talking to?"

"Oh… nobody," Alex answered, a slight blush crept on his face.

"Ahh," Leo grinned, "Is that the girl you keep seeing? What's her name… something with a rock—,"

"Yes that's her," Alex answered, not taking his eyes off the notepad, "How was your day, did you have fun?"

Leo thought back to today, between kicking the asses of idiots coming on to his friends, punching a psycho in the nose, and getting trapped in a shed with two gorgeous chicks; he was surprised to think that he did have a good day.

"Yeah I did," Leo smiled, "Even when I was locked in the shed with Mia and Ana."

There was a coughing noise, followed by Alex standing completely upright; his face was an intense red and his eyes were wide open.

"WHEN WHAT HAPPENED?!" He bellowed, causing the next door neighbors to yelp.

Leo sighed and laid his head on the couch, _Why me? _

* * *

That's it; I hope everyone found it enjoyable. Oh and for a note: the next chapter of Guardian Angels is currently in works, till later. 


End file.
